wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Placówka/Rozdział szósty
Kolej miano budować na wiosnę, a sama zapowiedź tego wypadku wywołała ruch we wsi. Zimą, zamiast bajek przy kądzieli, opowiadano o nieznanych ludziach, którzy chcieli od gospodarzy nabywać grunta — to o biednym chłopie, co sprzedał górkę żwiru, a kupił za nią dziesięć morgów najlepszej ziemi — to o nowych Żydkach, którzy sprowadzili się do miasteczka, do karczmy i do pachciarza. W grudniu powrócili dziedzice z letniej przejażdżki i zaraz rozeszła się wieść, że chcą sprzedać majątek. Wprawdzie sam pan grywał po dawnemu na organie i tylko uśmiechał się, gdy dworscy ludzie pytali go nieśmiało: czy prawda, że pozbywa się ojcowizny? Ale pani każdego wieczoru opowiadała pokojówce, jak wesoło będzie im w Warszawie, dokąd się przeniosą. W godzinę później pokojówka szeptała te nowiny pisarzowi, który miał się z nią żenić; pisarz na drugi dzień rano powtarzał je pod sekretem rządcy i karbowemu, a już w południe w czworniakach, oborach, stajniach i owczarniach mówili o nich wszyscy, rozumie się, pod największym sekretem. Wreszcie ku wieczorowi wieść dochodziła do karczmy, z karczmy rozlewała się po chatach i ostatecznie płynęła do miasteczka. Ślimak, często pracując we dworze, także słyszał ową pogłoskę i widział jej skutki. Widział i dziwił się potędze jednego słowa — "sprzedaż". Istotnie robiło ono cuda. Przez nie parobcy zaniedbywali się w robocie, przez nie rządca od Nowego Roku podziękował za miejsce. Przez nie chudły ciche i pracowite bydlątka, przez nie snopy ginęły ze stodół, a ziarno ze spichrza. Ono pożerało zapasowe koła i uprząż, urywało kłódki i skoble od budynków, wyjmowało deski z parkanów i sztachety z płotów. Ono każdego wieczora wypędzało dworską służbę do karczmy, a byle ciemniejsza noc — zaprzepaszczało gdzieś to sztukę drobiu, to owcę, to mniejszą świnkę. Wielkie słowo, głośne słowo! Rozlegało się po całym folwarku, po wsi, po miasteczku, skąd kupcy co dzień przynosili do dworu kredytowe kwitki. Było wypisane na twarzy każdego człowieka, w smutnych oczach każdego bydlątka, na wszystkich drzwiach, we wszystkich oknach wybitych i zaklejonych papierem. Dźwięku jego nie słyszało tylko dwoje ludzi: pan, który wciąż grał na organach, i pani, która marzyła o wyjeździe do Warszawy. Gdy zaś kto z sąsiadów zapytał ich: czy prawda, że sprzedają majątek? — on tylko uśmiechał się i wzruszał ramionami, a ona odpowiadała z westchnieniem: — Chcielibyśmy sprzedać, bo na wsi straszne nudy. Ale i cóż, kiedy papo jeszcze nie znalazł kupca!... Ślimak, który niekiedy spotykał dziedzica i pilnie mu się przypatrywał, nie wierzył w ową sprzedaż. "Jaki on jest, taki jest — myślał chłop o dziedzicu — ale przecie martwiłby się tym nieszczęściem. Toż oni tu siedzą z dziada pradziada, tu wyrośli, a ojcowie ich zajmują połowę tutejszego cmentarza. Kamień gryzłby się, nie tylko człowiek, żeby go z tak dawnego miejsca ruszyli. Wreszcie, czy on bankrut jak inni? Pieniądze ma, to wiadomo." Tak sobie myślał chłop, bo mierzył pana swoją miarą, a już wcale nie rozumiał tego, co znaczy młoda żona, która nudzi się na wsi. I kiedy tak myślał, zaufany w spokojną twarz dziedzica -w karczmie pod przewodnictwem szynkarza Josela odbywały się między gospodarzami doniosłe narady. Pewnego ranka, w połowie stycznia, wpadła do chaty Ślimaków stara Sobieska. Słońce zimowe jeszcze nie zdążyło rozejrzeć się po świecie, ale babie już płonęły ogniem policzki i krwią nabiegły oczy. Wpadła do izby w starym jak sama kożuchu, z rozdartą na chudych piersiach koszulą. — No, postawcie wódki — zawołała utykając na progu — to wam cosik powiem... Ślimak wybierał się do młocki, ale zagadnięty w ten sposób, usiadł pod piecem i kazał podać babie wódkę wiedząc, że starucha nie rzuca słów na żarty. Wypiła duży kielich, tupnęła nogą i krzyknęła: "u-ha!..." Potem obtarłszy usta rzekła: — A wiecie wy, że dziedzic sprzedaje cale mienie: lasy, pola, wszystko?... Co najwyżej zostawi sobie dwór i ogród... Ślimakowi przyszła na myśl łąka i zimno go przejęło. Ale krótko odparł: — Bajki! — Bajki?... — powtórzyła baba usiłując zapanować nad czkawką. — Bajki?... No, zatem wam powiem, że to jest święta prawda... I jeszcze wam powiem, że bogatsze chłopy naradzają się z Joselem i Grzybem, żeby kupić całą wieś od dziedzica... Całą wieś, żebym tak sczezła!... — Jakże oni mogą naradzać się bez nas? — zapytała gniewnie Ślimakowa. — Bo oni was chcą wyłączyć. Mówią, że i tak będziecie siedzieli przy samej kolei i że już na niej wiele zarobiliście z krzywdą ludzką... Wypiła drugi kieliszek i chciała mówić dalej, ale uderzyło jej do głowy. Więc tylko krzyknęła: "u-ha!...", porwała Ślimaka do tańca i — siły ją opadły. Jak podcięty kwiat zawisła na ręku chłopa, który wyniósł ją do sieni i położył w kącie na barłogu tak zmorzoną, że natychmiast zaczęła chrapać. Przez następne pół dnia naradzali się po cichu Ślimakowie: co robić w tym wypadku? Nad wieczorem chłop ubrał się w nową sukmanę, podbitą kożuchem, i poszedł do karczmy na zwiady. Nim doszedł, na dworze zrobiło się ciemno, a w szynku zapalili światło. Gdy otworzył drzwi, zobaczył siedzących za stołem Grzyba i Łukasiaka. Przy blasku łojówki wyglądali w grubej odzieży jak ogromne kamienie, co gdzieniegdzie drzemią na polach pilnując granic. Za szynkwasem stał Josel w brudnym wełnianym kaftaniku w czarne pasy. Miał spiczasty nos, spiczastą brodę, spiczaste pejsy, spiczaste łokcie i spiczastą jarmułkę, a w wejrzeniu także coś kłującego. — Pochwalony! — rzekł Ślimak. — Na wieki — odparł niedbale Josel. Grzyb i Łukasiak tylko kiwnęli głowami, szeroko rozparłszy na stole łokcie. — Co to piją gospodarze? — spytał Ślimak. — Herbatę — odpowiedział szynkarz. — Dajcie i mnie. Ino czarnej jak smoła i dużo araku. — Przyszliście do nas na herbatę? — drwiąco rzekł Josel. — Nie na herbatę, ino dowiedzieć się... — O tym, co wam Sobieska mówiła — mruknął szynkarz. Ślimak usiadł obok Grzyba i zwrócił się do niego: — Cóż to, chceta kupić wieś od dziedzica? Chłopi spojrzeli na Josela, który uśmiechał się. Po chwili odparł Łukasiak: — I... tak se gadamy z braku roboty!... Kto by zaś zebrał we wsi pieniądze na taki interes? — We dwu moglibyście kupić, wy z Grzybem — wtrącił Ślimak. — Może i moglibyśmy — pochwycił Grzyb — ale dla siebie i dla tych, co we wsi mieszkają. — No, a ja co? — zapytał Ślimak. — Nie braliście wy nas do swoich interesów, to nie wściubiajcie nosa do naszych. — Nie wasz to interes, ino gromadzki. — Właśnie, że mój! — zawołał rozgniewany Grzyb. — Taki, jak i mój. — Właśnie, że nie taki... — upierał się wybijając pięścią. — Kto mi się nie spodoba, tego nie dopuszczę do kupna, i basta!... Szynkarz uśmiechał się. Łukasiak widząc, że Ślimak blednie, co było znakiem wielkiego gniewu, ujął Grzyba za rękę. — Chodźta, kumie, do dom — rzekł. — Po co się swarzyć o sprawę jeszcze niepewną? Chodźta, kumie. Grzyb spojrzał na Josela i podniósł się z ławy. — Zatem chceta kupować beze mnie? — spytał znowu Ślimak. — Wy kurczęta w lecie kupowaliśta bez nas — odparł Grzyb. Obaj z Łukasiakiem podali ręce szynkarzowi i wyszli z izby nie pożegnawszy Ślimaka. Josel patrzył za nimi i wciąż się uśmiechał. Gdy kroki ich ucichły na śniegu, zwrócił się do Ślimaka: — A widzicie, gospodarzu, jak to źle Żydkom chleb odbierać? Ja straciłem przez was z pięćdziesiąt rubli, wy zarobiliście dwadzieścia pięć, ale za to kupiliście sobie gniewu we wsi za jakie sto rubli... — I oni beze mnie kupiliby grunt od dziedzica? — spytał Ślimak. — Dlaczego nie mają kupić bez was? Co ich obchodzi wasza strata, kiedy im będzie dobrze? Chłop kręcił głową. — No, no! — szeptał. — Ja — mówił Josel — może mógłbym pogodzić was z gromadą, ale — co mi po tym? Już raz skrzywdziliście mnie, a serca to nigdy do mnie nie macie. — I nie pogodzisz? — spytał Ślimak. — Pogodziłbym, ale ja mam swoje warunki. — No?... — Wy, Ślimaku, oddacie mi najprzód te pięćdziesiąt rubli, com w lecie przez was stracił, a potem... potem — wybudujecie na swoich gruntach chałupę i wynajmiecie ją mojemu szwagrowi. — Co on tam będzie robił? — On będzie trzymał konie i będzie dojeżdżał do kolei. — A ja co będę robił z moimi końmi? — Wy będziecie mieli grunt. Chłop podniósł się z ławy. — No, już mi nie dawajcie herbaty — rzekł. — Nawet jej nie mam w domu — odparł Josel niedbale. — A ja wam pięćdziesiąt rubli nie zapłacę ani chałupy dla szwagra nie zbuduję. — Jak wam się spodoba — odparł szynkarz. Ślimak opuścił karczmę trzaskając drzwiami; Josel zwrócił za nim swój spiczasty nos i spiczastą brodę i uśmiechał się melancholijnie. Wśród cieniów nocy Ślimak potrącił dworskiego parobka, który niósł na plecach ćwierciowy worek zboża, później spostrzegł przekradającą się między opłotkami dworską dziewkę, która kryła gęś pod kożuchem, a Josel wciąż się uśmiechał. Uśmiechał się, kiedy płacił parobkowi dwa złote za zboże z workiem, uśmiechał się, kiedy nabył gęś od dziewki za butelkę kwaśnego piwa, uśmiechał się słuchając gospodarzy, jak radzili nad kupnem folwarku, uśmiechał się płacąc staremu Grzybowi dwa ruble od sta na miesiąc, i uśmiechał się biorąc od młodego Grzyba dwa ruble od dziesięciu na miesiąc. Uśmiech nigdy nie schodził z jego ostrych rysów, jak brudny kaftanik w czarne pasy nigdy nie rozdzielał się z jego ciałem. W chacie Ślimaka już zgasł ogień na kominie i dzieci spały, kiedy chłop wróciwszy z karczmy zaczął rozbierać się po ciemku. — A co? — spytała go żona. — To sprawka Josela — odparł. — On nimi kieruje jak rataj wołmi. — I nie dopuszczą cię? — Oni nie, ale ja pójdę do samego dziedzica. — Jutro pójdziesz? — Jutro. Inaczej przepadnie mi łąka. A cóż ja bym począł bez niej, nieszczęśliwy?... — westchnął chłop. Przyszło jutro, przyszło pojutrze, nawet tydzień upłynął, a Ślimak nie wybrał się do dworu. Jednego dnia mówił, że musi dla kupca zmłócić żyto, drugiego — że jest za zimno na wychodzenie z domu, innego — że się przerwał i że mu we środku dolega. Naprawdę zaś ani młócił, ani się przerwał, tylko coś go zatrzymywało na miejscu. Coś, co chłopi nazywają nieśmiałością, szlachta próżniactwem, a uczeni — brakiem woli. Przez te dnie mało jadał, nic nie robił, gniewał się na wszystkich i tułał się po całym gospodarstwie wzdychając. Najczęściej stawał nad pokrytą śniegiem łąką i dumał; toczyła się w nim walka. Rozum mówił, że trzeba iść do dworu i raz skończyć interes o łąkę tak czy owak; ale jakaś inna potęga trwożyła mu serce, pętała nogi albo szeptała w ucho: "Nie śpiesz się, jeszcze dzień pofolguj, jakoś się to ułoży..." — Józek, czego ty nie idziesz do dziedzica? — wołała żona. -Przecie raz musisz tam pójść i rozgadać się. — A jak mi łąki nie sprzeda, to co?... — odpowiadał chłop. I tak wahał się, aż pewnego wieczora dała mu znać Sobieska, że deputaci ze wsi byli dzisiaj u pana z prośbą, aby im sprzedał majątek. Sobieską strasznie łamało po kościach, więc prosiła Ślimakowej o naparstek wódki. Dostawszy kielich rozgadała się na dobre: — Widzicie,; było tak. Poszedł Grzyb i poszedł Łukasiak z Orzechowskim, ubrani jak na Boże Ciało. Pan wziął ich do kancelarii, a Grzyb ino se odkaślnął i zara pali od progu: "Słyszelim, jaśnie dziedzicu, że pan chce sprzedać ojcowiznę. Sprzedać swoją rzecz kużden ma prawo, a drugi kupić, byle ino zapłacił jak się patrzy. Zawdy przecie byłoby niepięknie, żeby to, co pańskie dziady i pradziady przez tyli wiek trzymały w garści, a my, chłopi, naszą pracą uprawialiśmy, żeby taki interes miał przejść w cudze ręce. Zatem niech pan mienie sprzeda nam, swoim chłopom i włościanom, nie oglądający się na obcych ludzi, które takiej pamiątki nie uszanują." Mówię wam — ciągnęła Sobieska — gadał tak ślicznie bez całą godzinę, jakby ten ksiądz na ambonie. Aż Łukasiakowi krzyże ścierpnęły, a wszyscy się popłakali. Dopieroż jak nie wzięli się chłopy do nóg schylać panu, a jak pan nie wziął ściskać ich za głowę... — I cóż, kupią?... — przerwał zniecierpliwiony Ślimak. — Co nie mają kupić?... Kupią!... — wykrzyknęła baba. — Ino trochę o cenę się rozchodzi, bo pan chce za każdą morgę sto rubli, a chłopy dają po pięćdziesiąt. Ale, mówię wam, tak płakali i całowali się, tak gadali, żeby była jedność między chłopem i panem, że pewnie gospodarze dodadzą z dziesiątek rubli, a dziedzic opuści im resztę. Josel mówi, żeby tyle postąpili, nie wyżej, ino nie śpieszący się, a pewniakiem dobiją targu... Mądry, psia wiara. Żyd!... Bez tych parę tygodni, co chłopy u niego radzą, taki ma przecie rozchód w karczmie, jakby się we wsi Matka Boska objawiła!... Ach! Matko cudami słynąca!... — A na mnie on wciąż buntuje gospodarzy? — spytał Ślimak. — Buntować nie buntuje — odparła baba — ino tak czasem wścibi słówko, że wy już nie gospodarz, ino handlujący... Chłopy to są gorzej na was zajadłe aniżeli on. Nie mogą zapomnieć, żeście u nich kupowali kuraki po złotemu, a miernikom sprzedawali po dwa... Skutkiem tych wiadomości Ślimak nazajutrz rano wybrał się do dworu i w południe wrócił kwaśny do domu. — No i cóż? — zapytała go żona. — No, byłem i wszystko ci rozpowiem, ino dawaj jeść. Rozebrał się, zasiadł do miski kapuśniaku i prawił: — Inom, mówię ci, minął bramę, patrzę, a po jednej stronie dworu wszystkie okna rozwarte. Na taki ziąb! słyszysz ty, Jagna?... Myślę, czyby kto, nie daj Boże, umarł?... Zaglądam, a tu w największej izbie (tej z białymi słupami, wiesz, co tyla jak kościół) jeździ se po podłodze lokaj Mateusz. Bez kapoty, w fartuchu, szczotką się podpiera i tak jeździ jak chłopcy po lodzie. Mówię mu: "Pochwalony! co robicie, Mateuszu?" "Na wieki! -on mówi — widzita, że glancuję podłogę, bo będą u nas dzisiaj wielgie tańce." "A pan — mówię — jeszcze nie wstał?" "Ech — on mówi — pan wstał, ino se tera z krawcem przymierzają kierezyją, bo pan na tańce ubierze się za Krakowiaka, a pani za Cygankę." "A ja — mówię — chciałem go prosić, żeby mi sprzedał łąkę." A Mateusz, niby lokaj, na to: "Nie bądźcie głupi, Ślimaku! Gdzieżby pan gadał z wami o łące, kiedy sztyftu je się na krakowskie wesele?..." I znowu wziął jeździć, aż mi się oczy rozbiegały od samego patrzenia. Odszedłem se od okna i postojałem krzynę czasu wedle kuchni. Słyszę, rwetes okrutny, ogień palą jak w kuźni, masło skwierczy. Naraz patrzę — wylatuje z kuchni lgnąc Kempiarz, co jest we dworze za kuchtę, ale taki ci nieborak pojuszony, jakby go kto siekierą dziabnął. Wołam: " lgnąc! la Boga, a z ciebie kto tak farbę puścił?" "Nie ze mnie to — on mówi — ino mi kucharz dał w pysk zarżniętym kaczorem i tak mnie osmarowało." "Chwała Najwyższemu Bogu — mówię — że nie z ciebie, lgnąc, ta posoka, ale za to powiedz mi — jak by zdybać dziedzica?" A on mówi: "Zaczekajcie tu, bo przywieźli sarnę, to pewnie pan wyjdzie obejrzeć ją." Poleciał se Ignac pod studnię, a ja czekam i czekam, aż mię cięgoty przechodzą. Ale czekam. — No i widziałeś pana? — przerwała niecierpliwie żona. — Ma się wiedzieć, żem widział. — A gadałeś z nim? — A ino jak. — Cóżeście ugadali? — Ha, no, ja mu powiedziałem: "Dopraszam się łaski jaśnie pana o tę łąkę..." A on szepnie: "Iii, daj mi dziś spokój z interesami, bo głowy do tego nie mam." — I tyle? — spytała się kobieta. Ślimak rozłożył ręce. — Pójdę tam jutro albo pojutrze, jak się wyśpią po tańcach — zakończył. W tej porze Maciek Owczarz wjeżdżał sankami do lasu po drzewo. Wiózł siekierę, kobiałkę z odrobiną żywności i córkę głupiej Zośki. Matka odbiegłszy sierotkę w jesieni, nie zapytała o nią do dziś dnia, więc Owczarz matkował znajdzie. Sam ją karmił, nocleg dawał jej w stajni i brał ją do każdej roboty, aby porzuconej dzieciny nigdy nie spuszczać z oka. Dziecko było tak niedołężne, że prawie nie ruszało się i nie wydawało głosu. Ślimakowie, a nade wszystko Sobieska, przepowiadali mu rychłą śmierć: — Tygodnia nie wytrzyma. — Umrze jutro. — Oho! już po znajdzie. Tak mówiono o niej w chacie. Ale znajda i tydzień przeżyła, i nazajutrz nie umarła, i nawet, kiedy pewnego dnia już uznano ją za nieboszczkę, otworzyła znowu blade oczy do świata. Maciek na podobne wróżby tylko ręką kiwał mówiąc: "Nie bójta się, nic jej nie będzie!..." Każdej nocy ukradkiem przystawiał ją do wymienia krowy, a w dzień nie rozłączał się z nią. — Co się ty, Maciek, frasujesz takim mizernym dzieciskiem? -mówiła nieraz Ślimakowa. — Żebyś do niej gadał świętymi słowami, żebyś jej nawet z książki czytał, to cię jeszcze nie rozumie, bo strasznie głupie. W życium takiego nie widziała głuptasa... — Ale, hale!... — odpowiadał parobek. — Ma ona swój rozum, ino że nie gada. Ale jak się kiedy rozgada, najstarszego człowieka zakasuje. I czy gnój wywoził na pole, czy młócił, czy wiał, czy łatał odzienie, zawsze była przy nim znajda, której opowiadał o swych robotach, podkarmiał mlekiem z małej flaszki albo kołysał do snu śpiewając fałszywym głosem: Szła sierota po wsi, Napadli ją źli psi... Dziś zawiózł ją do lasu. Owinął w resztkę starego kożucha, potem w płachtę, przywiązał między przednimi kłonicami sanek i tak jechali z góry, pod górę albo wąwozem, bo okolica była garbata. Nagle wydostali się na równinę wprost słońca, którego skośne promienie, odbite od nieskończonej tafli śniegów, poraziły im oczy mocnym blaskiem. Dziecko zapłakało. Owczarz odwrócił mu głowę na bok i prawił: — A widzisz, gadałem ci — zamykaj oczy. Żaden człowiek, żeby największy pan, żeby sam biskup, na słońce patrzyć nie może, bo to jest boska latarnia. Pan Jezus, skoro świt, co dzień bierze ją do garści i ogląda swoje gospodarstwo na ziemi. Zimą, kiedy mróz dokucza, chodzi se najkrótszą drogą i dłużej wypoczywa bez noc. Ale za to latem wstaje o czwartej i penetruje caluśki świat do ósmej wieczorem. Tak samo człowiek powinien ruchać się od świtu do zachodu słońca. Ale ty możesz se jeszcze spać i w dzień, bo i tak niewiele byś zrobiła, choćbyś nie spała. Heta!... wio!... Wjechali do lasu. — O, widzisz — mówił Owczarz do dziecka — to jest las, ale nie nasz, ino dziedzica. Kupił se tu Ślimak cztery siągi drzewa i zwozimy je, póki droga lepsza, a konie w polu niepotrzebne. Jak urośniesz, będziesz se tu z dziećmi chodziła na jagody. Ino nie załaź daleko i rozglądaj się, żeby ci wilk drogi nie zastąpił. Tpru!... stój!... Stanęli pod stosem drzewa. Owczarz odwiązał dziecko od sani i rozejrzawszy się umieścił je na kępie jałowcu, w miejscu zacisznym. Potem wydobył z kobiałki flaszkę mleka i przytknął do ust znajdy. — Naści, pij, nabierz sił, bo będzie trochę roboty. Szczapy są niemałe i dobrze się nadźwigasz, zanim naładujesz sanie. Już nie chcesz?... A psik!... Niech ci będzie na zdrowie. A jak czego potrzebujesz, to wołaj. "Zawdy nawet z takim maleństwem weselej jest aniżeli samemu — dodał do siebie. — Dawniej nie miał człowiek do kogo gęby otworzyć, a dziś nagada się za wszystkie czasy." Wziął się do nakładania drzewa. — Przypatrzże się teraz, jak idzie taka robota. Jędrek to by zara szarpnął szczapę, rozwaliłby cały siąg, zmęczyłby się i wnet ustał. Ale ty weź drewno z wierzchu — tak — ładnie, ciągnij se powoli, włóż na ramię i do sani. Ot i już masz jedno. Tak samo z drugim. Bierz powoli z wierzchu siąga, na ramię i do sani. Ot i masz dwa. Ino pomaluśku, nie zrywaj się, bo ustaniesz. Drewno, psia wiara, nie chce iść na sanie, bo ono ma swój rozum i wie, co go czeka. Tak kużden woli własny kąt, choćby najgorszy. Ino takiemu wszystko jedno — dodał z westchnieniem -co nigdzie nie ma własnego kąta. Tu zmarnieć czy tam zmarnieć, wszystko jedno... Tak prawił Owczarz, powoli układając drzewo. Niekiedy odpoczywał albo na rozgrzewkę uderzał się po bokach skostniałymi od zimna rękami, albo okrywał płachtą sierotę. Tymczasem poczerwieniało niebo i zerwał się mocny wiatr zachodni, przesycony wilgocią. Ujęty zimowym snem las ożył, począł poruszać się i gadać. Zadrżały zielone igły sosen, potem gałązki, potem wyciągnięte konary zachwiały się podając sobie jakieś znaki; nareszcie -poruszyły się wierzchy i pnie drzew. Kołysały się naprzód i w tył, jakby naradzając się albo zabierając do pochodu. Zdawało się, że już dokuczyła im wiekowa nieruchomość i że lada chwilę całą gromadą wyruszą gdzieś, bodaj na koniec świata, zgiełkliwe i szumiące. Niekiedy część lasu, gdzie stały sanie Owczarza, uspokaja się, jakby nie chcąc zdradzić przed ludzką istotą swoich tajemnic. Wówczas słychać z daleka stąpanie nieprzeliczonych nóg i marsz całych kolumn. Oto idą z głębi szeregi prawego skrzydła; idą, nadchodzą, już są na równi z nami, już przeszły... a oto rusza lewe skrzydło; słychać chrzęst śniegu, skrzypienie gałęzi, szum ustępującego powietrza; idą, nadchodzą, już są na jednej linii z chłopem i znowu go minęły — A oto środkowa kolumna, ośmielona, i zachęcona, zaczyna potrząsać gałązkami, dawać sobie znaki gałęźmi, zwoływać się ogromnym szeptem. Już pochylają się wierzchołki, już olbrzymy poddają się naprzód, ruszają... Stanęły... Widzą dwie ludzkie istoty, przed którymi las nie zdradzi swoich tajemnic. Więc stoi w miejscu i gniewnie szumiąc obrzuca ich szyszkami i zeschłymi gałęźmi, jakby mówił: "Idź stąd, Owczarzu, idź stąd i nam nie przeszkadzaj..." Ale Owczarz jest tylko najętym parobkiem. Więc choć boi się leśnych szumów i rad by ustąpił z drogi olbrzymom, zrobić tego nie może, dopóki nie naładuje sani drzewem. Już nie odpoczywa, nie rozciera sobie rąk zziębniętych, tylko śpieszy z układaniem szczap, aby uciec z lasu przed nocą i przed zimową burzą. Tymczasem niebo coraz mocniej zaciąga się obłokami, las napełnia się mgłą, zaczyna padać deszczyk od maku drobniejszy i marznący. W ciągu kilku pacierzy sukmana Maćka, płachta znajdy i grzywy koni okrywają się cienką, zimną i trzeszczącą skorupą lodu. Szczapy robią się tak śliskie, że uciekają z rąk; śnieg na ziemi robi się gładki jak szkło, że nie można na nim nogi oprzeć. Maciek rzuca na sanie ostatnie szczapy i z niepokojem spogląda na zachodzące słońce. Niebezpieczna to rzecz wracać do domu z takim ciężarem, w nocy, podczas gołoledzi!... Prędko położył sierotę na naładowanych saniach, przeżegnał się i zaciął konie. Maciek obawia się wielu rzeczy na świecie, ale najbardziej tego, ażeby na śliskiej drodze nie wywróciły się sanie i nie przytłukły go jak wóz przed laty. — Heta!... wio!... — woła Maciek na konie. Już wyjechali z lasu, droga staje się coraz gorsza. Nie okute sanie co chwilę spadają w zatokę i już nieraz wywróciłyby się, gdyby ich nie podpierał drżący z zimna i obawy chłop. Jedno potknięcie się skręconej nogi, a już po nim i po znajdzie; drzewo by ich przytłukło, reszty dokończyłby mróz. Niedaleko gościńca droga zrobiła się tak śliską, że konie stanęły w miejscu. Umilkły skrzypiące sanie, zmęczony chłop przestał 'wołać: "wio!..." — i na drodze zaległa cisza. Taka cisza, że z daleka słychać było gniewny szum lasu, świst wiatru między szczapami i przytłumione szlochanie dziecka. Na dworze było coraz ciemniej. — Wio!... — krzyknął Maciek. Konie szarpnęły i poślizgnęły się na miejscu. — Wio!... — powtórzył podpierając sanie. Ujechali kilka kroków, lecz znowu stanęli. — Pod Twoją obronę uciekamy się, Święta Boża Rodzicielko... — szeptał chłop. Zdjął z sani siekierę i zaczął przed końmi nacinać gładką drogę. Po półgodzinnej pracy dotarł do gościńca; już całkiem ustał. W tym miejscu wznosiło się wysokie wzgórze, prawie niepodobne do przebycia po ciemku i w czasie gołoledzi. Zdjął z wozu szlochającą sierotę, siadł przy saniach i otulając dziecko myślał: czy Ślimak przyjdzie im z pomocą, czy też zaśpi w ciepłej izbie, a ich zostawi własnemu losowi?... — Może i przyjdzie, koni mu będzie żal. Nie bój się, nie płacz -szepnął do sieroty. — Pan Bóg miłosierny jest wszędzie i nie da nam zginąć. Nie płacz, bo płaczem nic nie wskórasz. Wtem zdało mu się, że poświst wichru zamienia się w dźwięczenie mnogich dzwonków. Wołały one: "dyń! dyń!... den! de-leń!..." — grubszymi, cieńszymi i bardzo cienkimi głosami, jak podczas procesji. Zrazu myślał, że to przywidzenie, ale dzwonki, nie milknąc ani na chwilę, dźwięczały coraz głośniej, coraz bliżej, jak w lecie rój komarów nad bagnem. — Co to jest? — szepnął chłop i podniósł się na nogi. Daleko między wzgórzami, zarośniętymi jałowcem, ukazał się na śniegu czerwony płomyk jeden, potem drugi, trzeci, czwarty... Czasem kryły się w wąwozach, to znowu błyszczały wysoko, jakby na niebie, i znowu nikły przy nieustannym i coraz głośniejszym akompaniamencie nieprzeliczonych dzwonków. Za każdym nowym ukazaniem się płomyki świeciły coraz jaśniej, tak, że nareszcie przy blasku ich można było dostrzec wielką liczbę ogromnych, czarnych przedmiotów; szybko biegnących w stronę Owczarza. Jednocześnie do uszu parobka doleciał zgiełk głosów ludzkich, tętent koni i trzaskanie z batów. — Uha!... — Ostrożnie, bo tu wzgórze!... — Jedź na złamanie karku!... — Hej tam!... nie wariujcie!... — Zatrzymaj sanie. Ja wysiadam!... — Wal naprzód!... — Jezus, Maria! — Muzyka nie rozsypała się jeszcze? — Jeszcze nie, ale się rozsypie!... — Ho, la, la!... Teraz Owczarz poznał, że to cwałuje sznur sani, wielkich i małych, czterokonnych i parokonnych, którym towarzyszyło kilku ludzi jadących wierzchem z pochodniami. Blask ich wśród ciemnej nocy i marznącej mgły wywoływał dziwny efekt. Zdawało się, że ów orszak przez okrągłą bramę, oświetloną czerwonym ogniem, wyjeżdża z jakiejś otchłani, której nigdy nie może opuścić. A kulig wciąż pędził galopem, krzycząc, gwiżdżąc, śpiewając, strzelając z batów, choć droga była pełna zatok. Nagle stanął tuż przy saniach Owczarza. — Hej! co tam? — Stać!... Jakiś wóz zawalił nam drogę... — Kto to? — Chłop z drzewem. — Ustąp, psubracie!... — Nie ustąpi, bo konie nie uciągną... — Zepchnąć go w rów!... — Dajcie spokój!... Lepiej przenieśmy go!... — Brawo! przenieśmy chłopa!... Z sani, panowie!... I nim się Owczarz opamiętał, otoczył go rój panów w maskach, piórach, bogatych strojach, z szablami, miodami i gitarami w rękach. Jedni chwycili jego sanie z drzewem, drudzy jego samego, wepchnęli ich na szczyt niebezpiecznego wzgórza, sprowadzili na dół i postawili w takim miejscu, skąd już mógł wrócić do domu bez wielkich trudów. — O la Boga! — szeptał zdumiony Maciek przypatrując się cudakom, między którymi poznał kilku dziedziców sąsiednich wiosek. — Musi jadą na zabawę do naszego pana — dodał po chwili. — Ale co chwaty, to chwaty i dobre panowie!... Żeby w nich nie wstąpiło, sto jąłbym tu do rana. Tymczasem ze szczytu wołano: — Damy boją się jechać pod górę... — Niech wysiądą, przeprowadzimy je piechotą. I cała gromada znowu pobiegła na szczyt. — Sanki nie przejadą tędy... — Dlaczego nie przejadą? — wołał jakiś młodzieńczy głos. -Antoni, ruszaj!... — Nie dam rady, jaśnie panie... — Więc precz z kozła, błaźnie! Sam pojadę, kiedy się boisz... Po chwili gwałtownie zabrzęczały dzwonki i ze szczytu wzgórza jak wicher przemknęły parokonne saneczki tuż koło Owczarza. Chłop aż przeżegnał się. Na szczycie znów zawołano: — Andrzej! jedź... — Stój, hrabio!... — Nie narażaj się pan... — Ruszaj!... Drugie sanie przeleciały jak burza. — Brawo!... — Zuchy!... — Ruszaj, Jacenty!... Tym razem popędziło z góry, na łeb, na szyję, aż dwoje sanek obok siebie. W każdych siedział furman i pan. Szalone wyścigi o tyle wytarły śliską drogę, że inne sanie, uwolnione od pasażerów, mogły wjechać i zjechać bez niebezpieczeństwa, co też zrobiły z należytą ostrożnością. — Idźmy już!... — zawołano z góry. — Każdy poda rękę damie... — Poloneza... — Naprzód, muzyka!... Ludzie z pochodniami rozstawili się wzdłuż drogi, muzykanci spróbowali instrumentów, pary uszykowały się. Zabrzmiała żałosna melodia poloneza Ogińskiego i z gromady stojącej na górze poczęły wysuwać się para za parą jak barwna nić wysnuta z ciemnego kłębka. Owczarz zdjął czapkę, cofnął się za swoje sanki i wydobył spod kożucha głowę znajdy. — Patrzaj — mówił — i przypatruj się dobrze, bo drugi raz nie zobaczysz takich śliczności. To ci procesja, nie bój się!... Same dziedzice i dziedziczki, a tyle ich, jak owiec na pastwisku... O kilka kroków stał lokaj z pochodnią, więc chłop doskonale widział każdą parę przeciągającego orszaku i cichym głosem szeptał objaśnienia sierocie: — Widzisz tego, co mu blacha wyziera spod algiery!... a na głowie ma mosiężny kociołek? To wielgi rycerz!... Tacy zawojowali pół świata dawnymi czasy, ale dziś już ich nie ma... Pierwsza para minęła sanki chłopa i znikła za pagórkiem. — A przypatrz się temu z siwą brodą i z kitą u czapki. To wielgi pan i senator... Tacy dawnymi czasy pół świata trzymali w garści, ale już dziś ich nie ma... Druga para rozpłynęła się w ciemności. — Ten w kołnierzu — mówił chłop do znajdy — to duchowna osoba. Tacy dawnymi czasy znali wszystko, co ino jest na ziemi i w niebie, a po śmierci bywali świętymi. Ale już dziś ich nie ma... Trzecia para skryła się za pagórkiem. — Ten, jaskrawy jak dzięcioł, to także wielgi pan. Nic nie robił, ino pił i tańcował. Od jednego razu mógł wypić konewkę wina, a tyle potrzebował pieniędzy, że w końcu z biedy musiał ojcowiznę sprzedać. Kiedy wszystko zakupiono i jego, nieboraka, nie stało. Czwarta para przeszła. — Widzisz, widzisz, jaki idzie ułan?... O! tacy dużo wojowali... Przeszli z Napolionem cały świat, zbili wszyćkie narody. Ale dziś już i tych nie ma... A patrzą j, patrzą j, o!... na tych... To kominiarz, tamto kowal, ten gra na gitarze, ten niby chłop, ale naprawdę to wszystko panowie przebrani, tak ot sobie, dla zabawy... Orszak minął chłopa, polonez Ogińskiego rozlegał się coraz słabiej, wreszcie umilknął. Najgorsza droga została przebyta i poczęto na powrót siadać do sani wśród okrzyków i śmiechów. Znowu zadźwięczał dzwonek jeden, drugi, dziesiąty, cały rój, znowu trzasnęły baty, zatętniały kopyta i kulig pocwałował dalej. Chłop nakrył głowę, położył dziecko na saniach, ujął cugle i ostrożnie, po utartej drodze, ruszył ku domowi. Z daleka przed nim dźwięczały dzwonki i migały czerwone blaski; czasami wiatr przynosił głośniejszy okrzyk. W końcu wszystko ucichło i zgasło. — Czy ony, choć i panowie, aby sprawiedliwie robią, że bawią się takimi rzeczami? — mruknął Owczarz. Bo przypomniał sobie butwiejący pod kościelnym chórem portret siwego senatora (do którego czasami się modlił) i rozdarty obraz szlachcica z podgoloną czupryną, którego chłopi nazywali potępieńcom, i czarny nagrobek rycerza, co zakuty w blachy, z mieczem w garści i żelazną rękawicą pod głową, leżał obok ołtarza świętej męczenniczki Apolonii. A szlachcice za takich się przebierają!... Potem przyszedł mu na myśl wiszący w zakrystii biskup, co potrafił wskrzeszać zmarłych na świadectwo, i zakonnik, co po swoim płaszczu przeszedł Wisłę, i ona królowa, co z Węgier do Polski sól pod ziemią dla ubogich ludzi sprowadziła. W końcu stanął mu, jak żywy, przed oczyma jego własny dziaduś, Roch Owczarz. Mądry dziaduś! z Napolionem chodził po świecie, a na starość został dziadem przy kościele i wszystko tak dokumentnie tłumaczył gospodarzom, że miał większy zarobek niż organista. — Wieczne odpoczywanie racz dać duszy jego. Panie! — szeptał Owczarz. Ale wciąż trapiło go w sercu, że jednakowo nieładnie szlachta robi bawiąc się kościelnymi rzeczami. "Oni by się może i w ornaty poprzebierali..." — myślał. Było z wiorstę od chałupy, kiedy z daleka za sobą usłyszał głosy jadących, a przed sobą ujrzał Ślimaka. — Gadaliśmy, żeś utknął pod górą — odezwał się Ślimak — a ty, chwała Bogu, dojeżdżasz. Widziałeś wesele? — Oho, ho!... — odparł Owczarz. — I nie rozbili cię ślachta? — Co mieli rozbić— ? Jeszcze me przez górę przeciągli z saniami. — O!.-. I żaden nic ci złego nie zrobił? — Nic. Jeden mi ta ze zbytków czapkę na oczy nasunął, i tyle. — Tak!... u nich to tak. Albo cię, człeku, skrzywdzi, albo choć do rany go przyłóż. Jak co w niego wstąpi — zakonkludował Ślimak. — Jak co w niego wstąpi — powtórzył Owczarz. — Ale fantazją to zawdy mają pańską. Tak, psiekrwie, waliły saniami z nowyższy góry, że mnie ciarki przeszły. Musieli się dobrze spić, bo żaden karku nie skręcił. Chłop na trzeźwo nie wyszedłby żywy z tej okazji. Za chwilę dopędziło ich dwoje sanek. W pierwszych siedział jeden podróżny, w drugich dwu. — Wy z tej wsi? — spytał pierwszy podróżny. — Z tej — odpowiedział Ślimak. — To wesele, co jechało, to do was jechało? — Nie do nas, ino do dziedzica. — No, no... A arendarz Josel jest w domu? — Pewno jest, jeżeli nie pojechał za jakim szachrajstwem — odparł Ślimak. — A nie słyszeliście, nie sprzedał jeszcze wasz dziedzic majątku? — odezwał się gruby głos z drugich sań. — Po co ty to gadasz, Fryc!... — zgromił go siedzący z nim razem. — Bo diabła wart cały ten interes — odpowiedział gniewnie gruby głos. — Ehe to oni!... — mruknął Ślimak wpatrując się po ciemku w podróżnych. Sanki pomknęły naprzód. — Musi to starezakony — rzekł Owczarz — bo jakoś kiepsko gadali i mają brody. Tamten przedni to zakon, ale te dwa to Niemce z Wólki -odparł Ślimak. — Pamiętam ich, bo mnie zaczepiały tego lata. — Ze u szlachty to nawet zabawy nie ma bez Żyda — mówił Owczarz. — Ledwie tamci pojechali, a już ten za nimi ciągnie. — Jak dym za ogniem — dodał Ślimak. Tak rozmawiając dojechali do wrót, gdzie czekał na nich Jędrek z latarnią. Niebawem znaleźli się w chałupie, okryci szronem, bo mróz był coraz tęższy. Tymczasem sanie, wiozące starozakonnego i dwu Niemców z Wólki, powoli opuściły się w dolinę, minęły most na rzece, z niemałym trudem wjechały na pierwszy taras pagórków i dobiły się do karczmy. Tu do uszu podróżnych doleciały urywane dźwięki muzyki i różowy blask smolnych beczek płonących przede dworem. Niemcy wysiedli i weszli do szynku, skąd po chwili wybiegł karczmarz Josel i przez kilka minut półgłosem rozmawiał z przyjezdnym. Wreszcie nisko mu się ukłonił i kazał furmanowi zawieźć go do dworu. Za odjeżdżającym wybiegł z karczmy jeden z Niemców, wołając: "hej! hej!" Sanki zatrzymały się. Niemiec oparł się na ich krawędzi i mówił: — Dziś nic z tego interesu nie będzie. — Dlaczego nie ma być? — zapytał Żyd powoli. — Oni teraz tańcują... — No, to co z tego? — Szlachcic nie porzuci tańca dla rachunków. — Więc sprzeda bez rachunku. — Albo każe czekać parę dni. — Ja nie mam czasu na czekanie — odparł Żyd. — Jedź! — rzekł do furmana. We dworze muzyka brzmiała coraz żywiej, we wsi odpowiadało jej wycie rozbudzonych psów, a w spróchniałych drzewach przydrożnych świsty i jęki wichru. Sanie pod górę posuwały się coraz wolniej, konie potykały się coraz częściej, furman okładał je batem coraz mocniej, a jego pasażer podniósł wysoki bobrowy kołnierz i myślał. Na dziedzińcu płonęły smolne beczki, wnętrze kuchni wyglądało jakby oświetlone bengalskim ogniem, ściany dworu promieniowały dźwiękami walca. Około budynków folwarcznych jeszcze rozlegały się dzwonki sań, furmani kłócili się o miejsce dla swoich koni, na sztachetach otaczających dziedziniec opierali się parobcy, gospodarze i wiejskie kobiety, przypatrując się sylwetkom tancerzy, które nieustannie migały w oknach salonu. A nad tym gwarem, muzyką, blaskiem, zabawą i ciekawością ludzką rozciągała się noc zimowa, z głębi której dojeżdżał do dworu otulony bobrowym kołnierzem Żydek i — dumał. Skromny jego ekwipaż zatrzymał się w cieniu, przed wrotami; Żyd wysiadł i zmęczonym krokiem powlókł się do otwartych drzwi kuchni. Coś przemówił do kucharza, ale kucharz nie zwrócił na niego uwagi — skinął na pomywaczkę, lecz ta odwróciła się tyłem; w końcu trafił na pędzącego chłopca z kredensu, schwycił go za ramię i rzekł: — Masz tu złoty, a jak mi sprowadzisz lokaja Mateusza, dostaniesz drugi złoty. Chłopiec stanął i ciekawie spojrzał na Żyda. — Albo kupiec zna Mateusza?... — spytał. — Poznam, tylko go przyprowadź. Niebawem znalazł się Mateusz. — Masz tu rubla — rzekł przyjezdny — a jak wywołasz do mnie pana, dostaniesz znowu rubla. Lokaj potrząsnął głową. — Pan teraz jest bardzo zajęty — rzekł — z pewnością nie wyjdzie. — Powiedz, że chce się z nim widzieć pan Hirszgold w bardzo pilnym interesie. Powiedz jeszcze, że pan Hirszgold przywiózł list od ojca pani. Masz tu drugiego rubla, żebyś nie zapomniał nazwiska: pan Hirszgold. Lokaj szybko poszedł do dworu, lecz wrócił nieprędko. Nastała pauza w muzyce, on nie wracał, zagrano polkę, on jeszcze nie wracał, wreszcie — ukazał się. — Jaśnie pan prosi do oficyny — rzekł do gościa w bobrowym kołnierzu. Poszedł naprzód i otworzył drzwi do pokoju, w którym stało kilka łóżek, w części posłanych, a przeznaczonych dla tancerzy. Żyd zdjął bogate futro, wziął w rękę bobrową czapkę i usiadł na krześle. Był to przystojny, rumiany mężczyzna, z kasztanowatą brodą, w długim syberynowym surducie. Nogi w lakierowanych butach wyciągnął na pokój, oparł się o poręcz krzesła i zapatrzony w płomień świecy, czekał i dumał. W sali muzyka skończyła grać polkę i po niedługiej pauzie zagrała dzielnego mazura. We dworze zgiełk i tupanie spotęgowały się, kiedy niekiedy rozległa się komenda taneczna, po której następował wybuch hałasu, jakby cały folwark miał runąć. Żyd słuchał obojętnie, czekał bez niecierpliwości i dumał, wciąż dumał. Nagle w sieni oficyny zaszumiało, zabrzęczało, drzwi odskoczyły jakby je kto wywalił, i przed oczekującym gościem stanął dziedzic. Ubrany był w kierezję z czerwonym kołnierzem, pełną kółek i świecideł, w czerwoną czapkę z pawim piórem, w szerokie spodnie w białe i różowe paseczki i w buty z podkówkami. — Jak się pan ma, panie Hirszgold! — zawołał dziedzic wesoło. — Cóż to za pilny list od teścia?... Gość z wolna podniósł się z krzesła, ukłonił się poważnie i wydobywszy list z wewnętrznej kieszeni paltota — rzekł: — Niech pan przeczyta. — Jak to?... Teraz?... Ależ ja tańczę mazura, panie Hirszgold... — A ja buduję dystans kolei — odparł gość. Dziedzic przygryzł wąsa, odpieczętował list i szybko przebiegł oczyma. We dworze zgiełk taneczny potęgował się, komenda mazura brzmiała coraz częściej i głośniej. — Więc pan chce kupić mój folwark? — spytał dziedzic. — I to zaraz. — Ależ, panie, ja mam bal w domu!... — A na mnie czekają koloniści. Jeżeli do północy nie skończę z panem, jutro będę musiał skończyć z pańskim sąsiadem. On zyska, a pan straci. — No dobrze, to jest... — mówił rozgorączkowany dziedzic. -Mój teść pisze o panu bardzo pochlebnie... Ale w takiej chwili... — Potrzebuje pan tylko napisać parę słów. Dziedzic rzucił krakuskę na stół. — Doprawdy, panie Hirszgold, jesteś nieznośny!... — To nie ja, to interesa. Chciałbym dogodzić pańskiej familii, ale przedłużyć krótkiego czasu nie potrafię. W sieni znowu zabrzęczało i wpadł ułan z krzykiem: — Bój się Boga, Władku, co robisz?... — Nagły interes... — tłumaczył się dziedzic. — Ależ twoja dama czeka... — Więc niech mnie kto zastąpi, bo mówię ci, że mam nagły i ważny interes. — Ależ dama!... — biadał ułan wybiegając z pokoju. W sali pierwszy komendant mazura ochrypnął tak, że całkiem zamilkł. Wnet rozległ się inny, potężny głos basowy: — Panie rond, panowie koszyki... — Ile pan dajesz? — zwrócił się zdesperowany gospodarz do kupca. — Co za oryginalne położenie!... — dodał pobrzękując podkówkami. — Daję dwa tysiące dwieście pięćdziesiąt rubli za włókę, bez targów — odparł stanowczo kupiec. — Jutro dam tylko dwa tysiące. — En avant!... — ryknął bas w sali. — Nigdy! — odparł dziedzic. — Wolę sprzedać chłopom. — Chłopi dają panu tysiąc pięćset rubli, a dadzą — najwyżej — tysiąc osiemset. — Więc wolę sam gospodarować... — I dziś pan sam gospodaruje, a co z tego?... — Tournez!... — zawołano z sali. — Jak to co?... — oburzył się dziedzic. — Ziemia pyszna, lasy, łąki... Kupiec machnął ręką. — Ja, panie, wiem, co tu jest — odparł. — Wiem od pańskiego rządcy, który się na Nowy Rok oddalił. Dziedzic rozgniewał się. — Więc ja sam rozkolonizuję!... — zawołał. — I weźmie pan po dwa tysiące za włókę, a przez ten czas młoda pani umrze z nudów — odparł kupiec z uśmiechem. — Chaine! z lewej strony! — zabrzmiała komenda. — Boże! co robić?... — westchnął dziedzic. — Podpisać ugodę — odpowiedział kupiec — Przecież teść pański donosi w liście, że ja dam cenę możliwie najlepszą i że zasługuję na ufność. — Partagez!... W sieni po raz trzeci zabrzęczało, potknęło się, uderzyło we drzwi, zaklęło na diabła i pioruny, i do pokoiku znowu wpadł ułan. — Władku! — zawołał — hrabia śmiertelnie obraził się za afront, jaki robisz jego narzeczonej, i chce wyjeżdżać... — Boże! jakim ja nieszczęśliwy — jęknął dziedzic. — Napisz pan, panie Hirszgold, umowę, zaraz wrócę... Wybiegł. Kupiec wydobył z torebki podróżny kałamarz i pióro, z kieszeni złożony we czworo arkusz papieru i przy blasku stearynowej świecy, wśród dźwięków muzyki, łoskotu nóg, krzyków prowadzącego tańce, napisał kilkanaście wierszy. Potem znowu wpadł w spokojną zadumę. Po kwadransie ucichnął mazur, a wkrótce w pokoiku ukazał się dziedzic zmęczony, ale promieniejący. — Gotowe? — spytał wesoło. — Gotowe. Przeczytał i podpisał mówiąc z uśmiechem: — Jaką wartość może mieć ta umowa!... — Dla sądu żadnej, ale dla pańskiego teścia jest ważną. No, a on ma pieniądze — odparł kupiec. Dmuchnął na podpis, powoli złożył papier i na zakończenie spytał z odcieniem lekkiej ironii: — Cóż, pan hrabia nie gniewa się? — A udało mi się go uspokoić — odparł zadowolony dziedzic. — W tym roku będzie on miał większe zmartwienie przez swoich wierzycieli — mruknął kupiec — No, żegnam pana, wesołej zabawy. Podał rękę dziedzicowi, który z pośpiechem opuścił pokoik wracając na salę balową. Kupiec zaczął powoli wciągać futro. Współcześnie, jak spod ziemi, zjawił się Mateusz. — Wielmożny pan — odezwał się lokaj pomagając mu ubrać się -wielmożny pan kupił nasz majątek?... — Co to dziwnego? nie pierwszy i nie ostatni — odparł kupiec. Sięgnął do pugilaresu i dał lokajowi trzy ruble. — Zawołam konie, jaśnie panie — rzekł zgięty do podłogi lokaj. — Nie potrzeba — odpowiedział kupiec. — Moja kareta została się w Warszawie, a tu mam tak ordynarny ekwipaż, że mi nie wypada popisywać się z nim. Po tych słowach wyszedł za bramę dziedzińca piechotą, odprowadzony z honorami przez Mateusza. We dworze zaczęto tańczyć kontredansa we trzydzieści par, co trwało do kolacji. Po kolacji wzięto się znowu do polki, walca, mazura i tak bez końca. Na wschodzie ukazał się blady świt, w chatach zapłonęły ogniska, na podwórkach zaskrzypiały żurawie studzien, w stodołach zatętniały cepy, a we dworze wciąż tańczono i tańczono. Wraz ze wschodem zimowego słońca Ślimak zarzucił na ramiona sukmanę i szepcząc pacierz powlókł się przez wrota. Czasem spoglądał na niebo i zapytywał je wzrokiem: jaka będzie pogoda? -to znowu zwracał ucho w stronę dworu, skąd dolatywały go szczekania psów i urywane dźwięki muzyki. Za tym odgłosem wyszedł na drogę i machinalnie zmierzał w stronę pokrytej lodem rzeki, wciąż ustami szepcząc pacierz, a w głowie rozmyślając, jak to długo i wesoło bawi się państwo we dworze. Patrzył na błękit niebieski, na śnieg zaróżowiony promieniami słońca, na obłoki jakby skąpane w purpurze, wdychał mroźne powietrze ranka i czuł, że tego nieba, śniegu i mrozu nie oddałby za najpiękniejszą muzykę i tańce. — Już by ja tam mojej biedy nie mieniał na wasze zabawy!... — szepnął. — Zmęczą się, nie wyśpią jak należy i tyle dobrego... Znowu przypomniał sobie modlitwę, odegnał z serca światowe myśli i mruczał: — Drugi pacierz... Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie... Nagle poza pagórkiem usłyszał rozmowę. Posunął się w tamtą stronę kilka kroków i ujrzał dwu ludzi w długich granatowych kożuchach. Jeden miał twarz starą i ogoloną, drugi był barczysty i brodaty. Oni także spostrzegli go i starszy zapytał: — To wasze grunta, gospodarzu, z tą górą? Ślimak przypatrywał im się zdumiony. — Co wy się tak wypytujecie o moją chudobę?... — odparł. — Przecie wam już tego lata powiedziałem, że grunt mój i góra moja. — Więc kiedy twoje, to nam sprzedaj — odezwał się brodaty. — Zaczekaj, Fryc — przerwał mu stary. — Ojciec lubi dużo gadać! — ofuknął brodacz. — Zaczekaj, Fryc — ciągnął stary. — Widzicie, gospodarzu — zwrócił się do chłopa — my dziś kupiliśmy od waszego pana ten majątek... — No, i po co to? — przerwał brodaty. — Zaczekaj, Fryc. Ale widzicie, gospodarzu, nam potrzebna jest wasza góra, bo chcemy postawić wiatrak... — Herr Jesus!... — rzucił się brodaty. — Ojciec z niewyspania chyba rozum stracił!... Słuchaj — rzekł gniewnym tonem do chłopa — chcemy kupić twój grunt... — Grunt — powtórzył zdziwiony chłop oglądając się za siebie. — Grunt?... Chwilę wahał się nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć, wreszcie rzekł: — A cóż wy, panowie, macie za prawo kupować mój grunt? — Mamy pieniądze — odparł brodacz. — Pieniądze?... Ja za pieniądze nie sprzedam. To przecie moja ziemia. Siedzieliśmy tu z dziada, pradziada, jeszcze za czasu pańszczyzny, i to się nazywała nasza zagroda. Później mój ojciec dostali ten grunt z ukazu na własność i to jest opisane w komisji. Potem za las ja dostałem trzy morgi także na własność i to także jest opisane w komisji. Rządowy omentra ziemię tę zmierzył, na wszystkich papierach są podpisy i pieczęcie, jak się należy, zatem... Zatem — jakim prawem wy chceta kupować mój grunt, kiedy on jest mój?... Mój własny, no?... Przez cały ciąg tej drugiej mowy, wypowiedzianej wzburzonym głosem, brodacz odwrócił się do chłopa bokiem i gwizdał przez zęby, a stary wyciągnął ręce i niecierpliwie nimi wytrząsał. Schwyciwszy nareszcie stosowną chwilę zawołał: — Ależ my tobie chcemy zapłacić!... Gotówką... Po sześćdziesiąt rubli za morgę. — I za sto nie sprzedam — odparł Ślimak — bo nie macie na to nijakiego prawa. — Ale możemy umówić się z dobrej woli. Chłop pomyślał i nagle zaśmiał się. — Takiście starzy — rzekł — a jeszcze nie macie rozumu na to, że przecież ja z dobrej woli mojego gruntu nie sprzedam. — Dlaczego?... Za te pieniądze, które wam dajemy, moglibyście za Bugiem kupić całą włókę. — Kiej tam tak tania ziemia, to czemu wy jej nie kupujecie, ino włazicie do naszej wsi? — Cha! cha!... — roześmiał się brodacz. — Chłop, widzę, niegłupi, kiedy ojcu mówi to samo, co ja z rana i wieczorem powtarzam. — Zaczekaj, Fryc — rzekł stary biorąc Ślimaka za rękę. -Gospodarzu — ciągnął ściskając go — mówmy jak chrześcijanie, nie jak poganie. Tego samego Boga chwalimy, więc po co się kłócić?... Ja, widzisz, gospodarzu, mam syna, co się zna na młynarstwie — i — chciałbym mu postawić wiatrak na tej oto górze. Jak on będzie miał wiatrak, to on weźmie się do roboty, ożeni się, ustatkuje i ja będę na stare lata szczęśliwy. A tobie nic z tej góry. — Ale to przecie moja góra, mój grunt — odparł chłop. — Idźcie do komisji, a pokażą wam, jako to jest mój własny grunt i jako do niego nikt nie ma prawa. — Prawa nie ma nikt — potwierdził stary — ale ja chcę kupić... — No, to ja nie sprzedam. Stary człowiek skrzywił się, jakby mu się na płacz zbierało. Pociągnął chłopa kilkanaście kroków na gościniec i mówił głosem przyciszonym, drżącym ze wzruszenia: — Czegoście się tak zawzięli na mnie, gospodarzu? Widzicie, moi synowie kłócą się ze sobą. Jeden lubi rolę, drugi młynarstwo. No, ja bym chciał młodszego ustalić, zbudować mu wiatrak, ożenić i mieć blisko siebie. Niedługo mi żyć na świecie, mam osiemdziesiąt lat, więc... Nie spierajcie się ze mną... — Albo wy nie możecie gdzie indziej kupić ziemi? — spytał chłop. — No, nie możem. My handlujemy całą gromadą, w kilkunastu... Dużo by o tym gadać... Ale mój młodszy syn. Wilhelm, on nie rolnik... Jak nie będzie miał wiatraka, zmarnieje chłopak albo pójdzie w świat. A ja stary, ja go chcę mieć przy sobie... Więc sprzedaj nam swój grunt — mówił ściskając go mocniej za rękę. — Zresztą, słuchaj — dodał ciszej -dam ci siedemdziesiąt pięć rubli za morgę... Wielki to pieniądz!... Bóg mi świadek, że daję ci więcej, niż warto... Prawda, że sprzedasz? Tyś przecie uczciwy człowiek, chrześcijanin... Chłop ze zdziwieniem i litością patrzył na Starca, któremu czerwone oczy nabiegły łzami. — Musi, panie — rzekł Ślimak — wy macie kiepski rozum, kiedy mnie tak napastujecie. Bo ino pomyślcie, czy jest sens prosić człowieka, ażeby dał sobie uciąć rękę albo nawet poderżnąć gardło? A cóż bym ja, chłop, robił bez ziemi?... — Kupisz sobie innego grunta... Będziesz miał dwa razy tyle... Sam wyszukam ci taką wieś... Ślimak kiwał głową, wreszcie odparł: — Mówicie do mnie jak ten chłop do drzewiny, kiedy ją wykopuje w lesie, a chce zasadzić kole domu. "Chodź — on mówi -będziesz przy chałupie, będziesz między ludźmi..." No, i głupia drzewina wychodzi z lasu, bo musi; ale nim ją w nowym gruncie osadzą — usycha. I wy chcecie, żebym ja tak zmarniał z żoną, z dziećmi i całym dobytkiem. Bo cóż bym począł w tym dniu, kiedy bym mój grunt sprzedał? Rozmowę przerwał brodaty przemówiwszy do ojca po niemiecku głosem podniesionym i stanowczym. — Więc nie sprzedasz? — spytał starzec. — Ni — odparł Ślimak. — Po siedemdziesiąt pięć rubli morgę? — Ni. — A ja ci mówię, że sprzedasz! — zawołał brodaty, gwałtownie chwytając ojca za rękę. — Ni. — Sprzedasz, gospodarzu — powtórzył stary. — Ni. Poszli obaj na most, krzykliwie rozprawiając po niemiecku. Chłop podparł ręką brodę i patrzył za nimi. Nagle zwrócił oczy na dwór, gdzie już muzyka ucichła i w oknach pociemniało, i jakaś nowa myśl przemknęła mu przez głowę, bo szybko wrócił do chałupy. — Jagna! — zawołał otwierając drzwi do sionki — Jagna!... A wiesz ty, że pan sprzedał folwark Niemcom?... Stojąca przy kominie gospodyni przeżegnała się łyżką. — W imię Ojca!... Czyś ty, Józek, zwariował?... Kto ci to powiedział?... — A o teraz zaczepiły mnie na gościńcu dwa Niemce, powiedzieli o sprzedaniu folwarku i jeszcze... Wiesz ty, Jagna?... Jeszcze chcieli od nas grunt kupić... Grunt nasz własny! — Toś ty zupełnie zwariował! — krzyknęła Ślimakowa. — Jędrek, biegaj na gościniec, czy tam są jakie Niemce, bo ojciec coś gada od rzeczy... Jędrek wybiegł i po upływie pacierza wrócił donosząc, że na drodze, za mostem, widać istotnie dwu jakichś w granatowych kapotach. Ślimak tymczasem siedział na ławie, milczący, ze spuszczoną głową i rękoma opartymi na kolanach. W izbie szare światło poranku plątało się z czerwonym blaskiem ognia nadając ludziom i przedmiotom fizjonomie martwe albo groźne. Gospodyni nagle spojrzała na męża. — Cóżeś tak pobladł? — rzekła — cóżeś tak osowiał? Co ci jest? — Co mi jest? — powtórzył — także się pyta, mądra!... Albo nie rozumiesz, że jeżeli dziedzic sprzedał mienie, to Niemce odbiorą nam łąkę?... — Czemu by mieli odbierać? — odparła gospodyni niepewnym głosem. — Przecie będzie się im płacić czynsz tak samo jak dziedzicowi. — Gadasz, co ci ślina przyniesie, bo nie wiesz, że Niemce są chytre na paszę. Oho! oni dużo trzymają bydła... Wreszcie -dodał, zamyślony — odbiorą łąkę, żeby mi dokuczyć i wyforować z gruntu. — Jeszcze nie wiadomo, kto kogo wyforuje! — odparła gniewnie Ślimakowa. — Nie ja ich — szepnął mąż. Kobieta ujęła się pod boki i stopniowo podnosząc głos poczęła mówić: — O... widzisz, jaki to z niego chłop!... Ino spojrzał na szwabskie nasienie, a zara mu serce odjęło. Zabiorą ci łąkę, no, to i co? Będzie się im wpędzać bydło w szkodę, dopóki jej na powrót nie sprzedadzą. — To mi wystrzelają bydło. — Wystrzelają?... — krzyknęła gospodyni. — A sąd, a kryminał?... Panom nie wolno krzywdzić chłopskiego bydlęcia, a ma być wolno Szwabom? — Jak nie wystrzelają, to zajmą nam bydlę i wyprawują więcej, niż ono zjadło. Niemiec ma rozum, nie bój się. On dozorem i procesami zalezie ci za dziesiątą skórę. Gospodyni umilkła na chwilę. — No — rzekła po namyśle — to będziemy kupowali paszę. — Od kogo? Przecie gospodarze już dzisiaj nie sprzedają, a Niemiec, jak się na pańskim osiedli, nie wypuści ździebełka trawy. Na kominie garnczek zaczął kipieć, ale Ślimakowa nie zwróciła na to uwagi, taki ją gniew i żal ogarnął. Z zaciśniętymi pięściami przypadła do męża wołając: — Co ty gadasz, Józek, zastanów się!... Tak źle i tak niedobrze, więc jakże będzie?... To taki z ciebie chłop i gospodarz, że zamiast sam co wymyślić, mnie, babie, serce odbierasz?... Nie wstyd tobie dzieci, nie wstyd tobie Magdy, żebyś siedział na ławie i przewracał oczami jak nieboszczyk zamiast radzić?... Cóż ty myślisz, że ja dla twoich Niemców dam dzieciskom zdychać z głodu albo krów się wyzbędę?... A może myślisz, że dam grunt sprzedać?... Niedoczekanie wasze! — krzyknęła podnosząc ręce. -Niedoczekanie twoje i tych Szwabów!... Żebym miała trupem paść, żeby mnie do grobu schowali, jeszcze wykopię się spod ziemi i nie dam zrobić krzywdy dzieciom... Nie! Co tu siedzisz, co się patrzysz na mnie jak baran?... — dodała z pałającą twarzą. -Jedz śniadanie i idź do dworu. Spytaj się, czy pan naprawdę sprzedał folwark. Jak nie sprzedał, padnij mu do nóg i poty leź, poty go proś, poty skamlaj, aż ci ten kawałek łąki odstąpi, choćby za dwa tysiące złotych... — A jak sprzedał?... — Jak sprzedał? — zawołała. — Jak sprzedał, to... niech go Bóg skarżę... — Ale zawdy łąki nie będzie. — Głupiś!... — odparła zwracając się do komina. — Żyliśmy dotąd my, dzieci i dobytek, z łaski Bożej, nie z pańskiej, to i żyć będziemy. Chłop podniósł się z ławy. — No, kiedy tak — rzekł po namyśle — to dawaj śniadanie... No, a czego płaczesz?... — dodał. Ślimakowa po wybuchach energii istotnie zalewała się łzami. — Jakże nie mam płakać — szlochała — kiedy Pan Bóg miłosierny pokarał mnie takim niedojdą chłopem, co i sam radzić nie potrafi, i jeszcze mnie serce odbiera!... — Głuptas — odparł nachmurzając się. — Pójdę zara do dziedzica i kupię łąkę, choćbym miał dać dwa tysiące złotych. Taką mam ambicję! — A jak dziedzic już sprzedał folwarek? — spytała żona. — Mam go gdzieś! Żyliśmy dotąd z łaski Bożej, nie z pańskiej, to i odtąd nie zginiemy. — A skąd paszy weźmiesz dla bydła? — Mój w tym rozum i moja głowa. Ty garnków pilnuj, a do mnie się nie wtrącaj, kiedyś baba! — Wykurzą cię stąd Niemcy, razem z twoim rozumem. Chłop uderzył pięścią w stół, aż podniósł się pył w izbie. — Chorobę wykurzą, nie mnie! — krzyknął. — Nie ruszę się z tela, żebym miał paść trupem, żeby mnie na drobne kawałeczki posiekali!... Dawaj śniadanie. Takem się zawziął na te psiekrwie, że jeszcze ciebie potrącę, jak mi nie wygodzisz! A ty, Jędrek, zmykaj po Owczarza i wracaj wnet, bo jak zdejmę rzemień... O tej samej godzinie we dworze przez otwory i szczeliny okiennic zajrzało do salonu słońce. Na zrysowaną obcasami podłogę i na ścianę przeciwległą oknom padły smugi białego światła, jaskrawo odbiły się od zwierciadeł, od złoconych gzemsów, od lustru mebli, i — rozpierzchły się po ogromnym pokoju. Przy ich blasku płomienie świec i lamp stały się żółte i mętne. Twarze dam pobladły, pod oczyma wystąpiły sine obwódki, z potarganych włosów opadł puder, na zmiętych sukniach ukazały się dziury i strzępy. Ze złotolitych pasów magnaterii wyjrzał szych, bogaty aksamit zamienił się na wytarty manczester, bobrowe futra na zajęcze skórki, srebrne zbroje na pobielaną blachę. Muzykantom opadły ręce, tancerzom zesztywniały nogi. Wystygło upojenie, sen zamglił oczy, usta dyszały gorączką. Na środku sali uwijało się już tylko trzy pary, potem dwie, potem — żadna. Wzdłuż ścian zabrakło krzeseł dla pochmurnych mężczyzn; kobiety wachlarzami zasłaniały zmęczone twarze i rozziewane usta. Wreszcie muzyka umilkła, a ponieważ nikt nie rozmawiał, więc salon zapełniało grobowe milczenie. Świece gasły, z niektórych lamp wydobywały się gęste dymy. — Może państwo przejdą na herbatę?... — odezwał się gospodarz schrypniętym głosem. — Spać... spać... — szeptano, — Pokoje dla dam i panów są gotowe — dodał gospodarz usiłując być uprzejmym, pomimo senności i kataru. Po tych słowach podniosły się z kanap i fotelów najprzód najstarsze, potem młode damy i z przeciągłym szelestem poczęły opuszczać salon owijając się w atłasowe zarzutki i odwracając twarze od okien. Za chwilę w salonie zrobiło się pusto, a w dalszych pokojach gwarno; potem rozległy się na podwórzu głosy męskie, a na górze liczne stąpania, a potem — wszystko ucichło. Muzyka już wyniosła się z alkowy; zostało po niej tylko kilka pulpitów i stary Żyd basista, który spał przewiesiwszy ręce przez korpus swej basetli. Do salonu brzęcząc podkówkami wszedł dziedzic. Mętnym wzrokiem spojrzał po ścianach i rzekł ziewając: — Pogaś światło, Mateuszu... Otwórz okna... Aaa... Nie widziałeś pani?... — Jaśnie pani jest w swoim pokoju — odparł stojący w progu lokaj. Dziedzic zawrócił się i wyszedł. Minął sień, minął pokój jadalny, wreszcie stanął przed drzwiami znajdującymi się na końcu korytarzyka i zapytał: — Czy wolno?... — Proszę — odpowiedział kobiecy głos z pokoju. Dziedzic wszedł. Na fotelu, obitym pomarańczowym atłasem, siedziała jego żona w stroju Cyganki. Oparła ręce na poręczach, głowę ozdobioną diademem odrzuciła w tył i zdawała się usypiać. Dziedzic upadł na drugi fotel i rzekł: — No, udała się zabawa... Aaa!... — Bardzo ładnie — odparła pani zasłaniając usta rączką. — Goście powinni być zadowoleni. — Tak sądzę. Pan chwilę przedrzemał i znowu odezwał się: — Wiesz, sprzedałem majątek. — Komu? — spytała pani. — Hirszgoldowi. Dał po dwa tysiące dwieście pięćdziesiąt rubłi za włókę. Aaa!... — Dzięki Bogu, że nareszcie stąd wyjedziemy — odparła pani. — Czy już wszyscy porozchodzili się? — Już pewnie śpią. Aaa!... No, pocałuj mnie na dobranoc. — Mam iść do ciebie? Ty mnie pocałuj. Takam zmęczona... — Ale pocałuj mnie za to, że tak dobrze sprzedałem majątek. Aaa!... — Więc przyjdź tu. — Kiedy tak mi się nie chce... Aaa... — Hirszgold?... Hirszgold?... — szeptała pani. — Ach, już wiem! To jakiś znajomy papy... Pierwszy mazur był prześliczny... Dziedzic chrapał. Placówka: Rozdział szósty